A Family
by Firestormhunter
Summary: Jack and the other guardians go to celebrate their victory but Jack ends up getting ignored. Jack realizes that no one cares and leaves. But he finds out just how wrong he is.


**This is my first story on this site. I really hope you guys enjoy! Please review tell me what you think! Give suggestions on how I could improve. It really helps me sleep at night.**

After the battle with Pitch, all the guardians went to the sleigh. The sleigh took off, leaving the children to grow smaller and smaller until they were nothing more than little specks. Jack, who was crouching on the back of the sleigh, smiled one last time at the kids, though they couldn't see it, and turned to sit in the sleigh. He looked at everyone, each in turn. Tooth had her eyes closed and was smiling as the wind ran through her feathers. Sandy sat there with a look of pure bliss on his small, pudgy face. North steered the reindeer towards the direction of the North Pole and Bunny? The Easter bunny was clinging to the side of the sleigh, eyes screwed shut. His fur was tinted green. Jack looked up at the sky to see birds soaring high over them. He smiled. North pulled out a snow globe and whispered something to it. Throwing it out in front of him, a swirling, colourful portal sprang to life just in front of them. North laughed as they were sucked into the portal. (Bunny meanwhile screamed in terror at this.) Jack stared at the bright swirling colours all around him. Soon, all the colours were replaced with white. In a short distance, he could see the workshop. Smiling slightly, he looked at North who looked relieved to be home. He landed the sleigh in the garage and the first one out, was Bunny.

"Crikey I hate tha' sleigh." He muttered in his thick aussie accent.

North only laughed as he slapped Bunny hard on the back.

"Zat vas nothing!" He boomed.

Tooth's wings immediately started working and she flew out of the sleigh, fairies following her as she told them orders. The sandman gently floated out of the sleigh and looked at Jack, who seemed to be bursting at the seams with happiness. North looked at all the Guardians.

"Come! Let us celebrate victory!"

Everyone started to make their way to the doors and down the hallway. They all squeezed into the elevator and they went higher and higher. Stepping out, North barked orders at the yetis, telling them to prepare a feast. Jack's eyes widened at the idea of a feast. He carefully backed away to a corner, unseen by anyone. Tooth was telling fairies to get molars, bicuspids and canines from Russia, Canada, and Mexico. Sandy saw a yeti with a tray with glasses filled with eggnog and proceeded to drink them as though they were shots. Bunny talked to North. No one paid attention to the lone winter immortal. At first, Jack was happy. He had believers, and friends now! He had everything he wanted, and yet... he didn't. No one was paying him any mind, just like they didn't only a few short days ago. They blamed him for Easter's failure! He looked longingly at them. They were a family, a strange one no doubt, but a family none the less. Jack had no one but the wind. The wind wasn't even a living breath creature. It couldn't talk to him or hold him when he was scared or alone. Jack looked around a saw a door that lead outside. He looked at the four legends in the room. None paid him any mind. He slowly and quietly made his way to the door. They didn't care about him. If they did, they would at the very least acknowledge him. But they ignored him. He quietly opened the door. They wouldn't miss him, they didn't really care. He stepped outside and shut the door quietly behind him. He slowly walked away, turning back every few moments to see if they'd notice. Finally, he turned and walked away, tears prickling at his eyes.

-NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANNA~LINEBREAK~NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA-

Jack walked for what felt like hours but in truth was only about ten minutes. Tears threatened to fall as he thought about how they didn't seem to care about him. After five more minutes, Jack sank to his knees in the snow. His curved staff fell in the white fluff as he wrapped his arms around himself. Tears began to stream down his face.

_They don't care. They never cared! They only went to find you because the Man in the Moon told them too!_

A single sob escaped his lips and once he started, he couldn't stop. Sobs began to rack Jack's body. He held himself as tight as he could for comfort. The wind gently caressed his face, trying to calm him down but to no avail. Jack curled up in the snowy wasteland, sobbing his broken heart out.

-NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANNA~LINEBREAK~NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA-

North went to talk to Tooth while Bunny grabbed a glass of carrot juice. Taking a sip, he looked around. Sandy was still chugging eggnog like there was no tomorrow, Tooth was talking excitedly about teeth. North stood there laughing as Tooth started to get flustered and mess up her words. Yep. Everyone was here. Wait, scratch that. Bunny looked around the room again and noticed that there was a sever lack of winter spirits around.

"Ey, where's frostbite?" He asked the others.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Sandy had a glass of eggnog in his hand. Quickly he chugged it and put down the glass. Everyone looked around and noticed that Jack Frost was not present.

"Where did he go?" Asked Tooth, fluttering around worriedly.

North shrugged.

"Vhere did he run of to?" He muttered.

Sandy formed a question mark over his head. Bunny placed his glass down and looked around. He caught a whiff of snow and pine. Jack's scent and it lead straight to the door. His ears flopped back as he realised what was happening. They didn't pay attention to Jack, making the poor boy feel alone and like an outcast. Everyone noticed Bunny's reaction.

"Bunny? Vhat is it?" North asked, concerned about his friend.

Bunny turned to his fellow guardians, his face filled with shame. "Jack left tha workshop. None of us paid any attention ta tha boy and he felt alone." Bunny's voice grew quieter and quieter until the guardians had to strain their ears to hear it. "We pushed 'im away." He muttered.

Everyone's faces fell. North stared at his feet, feeling an unimaginable amount of shame wash over him. Tooth stared at the door, a look of shock etched onto her face. Sandy stared heartbroken at Bunny. Bunny took a deep breath and walked to the door, retching it open.

"Bunny, what are you doing?" Tooth asked, shame clear in her voice.

Bunny turned to the other three and said,

"I'm gonna find 'im."

And with that, the Easter bunny stepped out the door and started off to Jack.

-NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANNA~LINEBREAK~NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA-

Jack sat in the snow, sobbing as the winds raged around him. The wind was determined to beat the snot out of whoever upset Jack so much. Jack hugged his knees closer to his skinny frame, trying so hard to calm down but to no avail. Anytime he tried, the sobs became harder as he unintentionally reminded himself that there was no one to comfort him, that he was on his own. He was gasping for breath, his breathing irregular due to the sobs. Jack heard a voice but paid no mind.

"Frostbite!"

Jack lifted his head. That was Bunny's voice! Why was he out here? Did Jack do something wrong? The thought caused a new wave of sobs to hit Jack. Bunny on the other hand was sprinting through the snowstorm, determined to find Jack. To his joy, he saw a deep blue hoodie and brown pants in the distance. But when he heard the sobs, his heart broke. He bounded up to Jack and saw the small boy curled up, sobbing his heart out.

"Frostbite?" Bunny said.

Jack lifted his head and turned to see Bunny. The pooka's heart shattered. Jack's bright blue eyes were red, tear tracks went down the sides of his face. The voice was what hurt Bunny the most.

"What are you doing here?"

Those simple five words were spoken in such a small voice, Bunny felt even worse. Jack sounded like an absolute child. Crouching down, Bunny said,

"I was lookin' fer ya frosty." He said calmly.

The look on Jack's face nearly sent him to tears.

"D-did I d-do something w-wrong?"

Bunny shook his head.

"Nah mate, ye did nothin' wrong."

Jack stared at the tall rabbit and then turned his head to look at his feet. Bunny went around to face the small boy. It pained Bunny so much to realise that Jack thought the only reason anyone would look for him, was because he screwed up. Without thinking, Bunny gathered up Jack in his arms. Jack snuggled closer to the large rabbit as more sobs racked his body.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry. I-I make a m-mess of everything. I-I understand w-why y-you guys d-d-don't really pay attention to m-me." Jack whimpered.

This was the last thing that sent Bunny over the edge. Tears began to stream down the pooka's face as he held the small boy close.

"Jack, ya did nothin' wrong. We wronged ya by not payin' attention ta ya. I'm so sorry mate."

Jack clutched Bunny's fur, as if scared that if he released his grip, even by a tiny bit, this one source of comfort, would disappear and Jack would be alone once again. Bunny gently stroke the boy's hair. Slowly, the sobs slowed and were later replaced with hiccups. Jack snuggled closer to Bunny and only clutched the warm fur tighter. Bunny wrapped his arms tight around the boy and realised just how skinny the poor kid was. He could feel each and every one of his ribs. He gently picked up Jack and bent down to pick up his staff. Storing it away safely in his harness, we then proceeded to carry Jack Frost to the pole.

-NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANNA~LINEBREAK~NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA-

Jack was showered with hugs and affection when Bunny brought him to the pole. Tooth held tight to him, sobbing that she was so sorry about all she didn't do. Sandy hugged the boy tightly, golden tears streaming down his face as he held onto Jack. North pulled him into a warm cocoon of love as he hugged him. Jack was offered a room at the North Pole and was reminded that he would never be alone again. He enjoyed every scrap of food that the guardians gave him. By the end of the night everyone had to leave. Tooth hugged Jack tightly and said,

"Goodbye Jack, I'll visit you the moment I get a chance."

The sandman wrapped his arms around the winter spirit and held him as close as was possible for the small man. Bunny, went up to Jack after the others left.

"Ye alrigh' frostbite?" He asked.

Jack turned to Bunny and smiled.

"Ya, I guess so." He said rubbing his eyes.

Bunny gave him the biggest hug he could possibly muster.

"I wan' ya ta know, yer never alone. If ya need any 'elp, I would be 'onered ta 'elp ya mate."

Jack clung tightly to the giant humanoid rabbit.

"Thank you Bunny." Jack smiled.

Happy tears streamed down his face as Jack let go of Bunny. Bunny watched Jack go off to his room. Tapping his foot, he summoned a tunnel and went to the warren, shedding happy tears. He would do anything for his new little brother, and he would never leave him alone, ever again.


End file.
